Honor y Redención
by Acero 12
Summary: En Tierra 1, el samurái Savage comenzó su búsqueda para volver a su universo, sin saber que cosas le tenía deparadas el destino. Los personajes de MK (excepto los OC), le pertenecen a Ed Boon y cia.


**¡Hola!, ¿cómo están? Les dejo otro spin-off de Un Destino Diferente. Es sobre el samurái Savage y el mercenario Dairou; espero que les guste.**

 **Edición el 21/9/15 por un error que Igfield me hizo notar. Le agradezco mucho. De paso, encontré otro error que arreglé.**

* * *

 _ **Honor y Redención.**_

El samurai Savage despertó luego de haber sido absorbido por el portal que apareció al perder su batalla con Kotal Kahn en Mortal Kombat.

El joven terrestre despertó en un lugar desconocido para sí mismo. Estaba en una tierra árida, donde no había árboles, fauna o vegetación; sólo una tierra árida colorada con algunas grandes montañas marrones que yacían en el ambiente.

Savage inquirió a levantarse y caminar por la zona. Su caminata no le mostró mucho mas de lo que había visto, sólo podía ver algunos guerreros muertos que desconocía y unos buitres comiendo sus carnes. Sin embargo, su paso se vio interrumpido por la aparición repentina de algunos guerreros que conocían.

—¡Cyrax! ¡Smoke! ¡Taven! ¡Liu Kang! — exclamó, algo alegre — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Shinnok nos mandó a nuestro respectivo mundo — explicó el alma humana —. Estamos en Tierra 1, Savage.

—Me lo imaginaba — contestó, cruzando sus brazos —, ya que éste lugar es igual a como lo relataron. Nunca conocí la Edenia de mi mundo, pero éste lugar es triste, apagado. Es...

—¿Cómo sería Edenia con Shao Kahn, no? — le interrumpió el cyborg amarillo; el samurai asintió sin titubear.

—Kahn seguro te habrá detectado, Savage. Aquí tiene los poderes de un Dios Antiguo y es de temer. Lo mejor sería ocultarnos y ver como mandarte a tu mundo — recomendó Taven.

El samurai asintió y los cuatro guerreros fueron guiados por el alma de Liu Kang por toda Edenia. Savage preguntó como sabía tanto de ése reino, Liu Kang respondió que planeaba casarse con Kitana si revivía y ganaban el Armageddon, dejándole la protección de la Tierra a Fujin y a su amigo Kung Lao.

El alma de Liu Kang paró en un momento e hizo un ademán al resto para que se oculten en algunas rocas gigantes. Los cuatro lograron ver a dos guerreros conocidos para ellos, sosteniendo a un tercer guerrero inconsciente. Savage lo reconoció y salió del escondite, evitando que el dúo pase con el prisionero.

—¡No permitiré que se lo lleven! — amenazó el samurai.

—Bien, detennos — lo desafió uno.

—Si nos ganas, te puedes llevar al calvo, pero te iremos a buscar con nuestra excelencia — espetó la otra.

—Con gusto.

Savage sacó su bumerán y apuntó a ambos, matando al hombre, pero dejando viva a la mujer. Ella sacó su arma: una extraña espada con "dientes", la cual usó para atacar al samurai. Savage no tenía armas: Kotal había destruido sus espadas en el combate, pero recibió una espada de luz verde por parte de Cyrax.

—¡Savage, usala! — exclamó el cyborg.

Teniendo un arma y estando igualados en combate, la mujer y el hombre combatieron chocando sus armas.

Sin embargo, los golpes de la chica no eran dificultad para el hombre, quien lamentaba la pérdida de sus espadas en su derrota mas reciente.

La chica trataba de atacarlo en las caderas o en alguna extremidad; para su desgracia, su arma se partió cuando Savage la destrozó con el sable de luz de Cyrax. La dama quedó sin armas y recurrió a propinarle una patada, sin embargo, ésta no pudo atinarle y su pierna fue tomada por Andrae, quien rompió la pierna de la chica.

—¿Te rindes? — preguntó el samurai, que soltó la pierna rota.

—¡Olvídalo, extraño ser! — respondió ella.

Ella trató de golpearlo con una daga, aunque fue destruida por la espada láser del humano. Éste creó una correntada de viento capaz de repeler a la mujer.

—No puedes hacer mucho ante mí — mencionó él.

—En el nombre de Shao Kahn... ¡No puedo rendirme! — exclamó ella.

—Entonces terminemos con esto.

Savage agarró a la chica y le clavó la espada en el vientre, dejándola fuera de combate. Ella cayó inconsciente y él hizo señas a sus compañeros escondidos.

Al salir, los cuatro guerreros observaron al ninja muerto y a la demoniza inconsciente. Además, escucharon gemidos de dolor de Dairou, demostrando que aún seguía vivo.

—Yo me encargo — comentó Taven, que tomó su espada y quiso clavarle al moribundo mercenario su espada.

Cuando iba a darle la estocada final, Andrae usó la espada de Cyrax e impidió la muerte de Dairou. Taven lo miró extrañado, buscando respuestas que el samurai iba a darla.

—No es malo — dijo, lanzándole la espada a Cyrax, que la atrapó y guardó en un compartimiento de su pecho —. Puedo ayudar a ésta alma en pena. Él es un buen hombre, pero si no le doy una oportunidad, seguramente no habrá otra oportunidad. Taven; Cyrax; Liu Kang; Smoke — dijo, mirándolos cuando los nombraba —; les pido que me ayuden con él. Me haré cargo si nos arruina, pero tengo la fe que no lo hará.

A pesar de no generar confianza, Smoke decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarlo. A fin de cuentas, éste pensó en sí mismo, que fue reformado por su amigo fallecido Sub-Zero. El cyborg gris dio su opinión, siendo puesta en duda por el resto.

Taven y Liu Kang desconfiaban sobre Dairou y sus inclinaciones en cuanto recupere la memoria; sin embargo, debían enviar a Andrae a la Tierra 2 cuanto antes o Kahn los exterminaría a todos y Tierra 1 estaría pérdida para siempre. Decidieron llevarse a Sareena junto a éstos para interrogarla.

Pasadas unas horas, los cuatro guerreros y el alma del monje yacían escondidos en una cueva, donde Dairou y Sareena seguían dormidos.

—Tenemos que mandarte a tu mundo, Savage — comentó el semidios, recibiendo la aprobación del resto —. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero ésta batalla es nuestra y tienes que entenderlo.

—¡Ustedes no podrán contra Shao Kahn y lo saben! ¡Dejen que busque a mis amigos y los ayudaremos!

—No, Andrae; no es el tiempo — respondió Taven con suma decisión.

—Es extraño que me llamen por mi nombre.

—No es un feo nombre — opinó Cyrax —; y creo lo mismo que Taven: ésta batalla no la podrás ganar en estos momentos.

—Eh... muchachos — interrumpió Liu Kang —, están despertando.

Liu Kang estaba en lo cierto: Dairou y Sareena estaban volviendo en sí.

La chica despertó confundida, sin entender que ocurría con exactitud. El alma del monje la quitó de su trance y ésta recuperó sus recuerdos. Por otra parte, Dairou reconoció al samurai, preguntándole que ocurrió y éste le relató lo ocurrido. El mercenario se inclinó ante el humano, el cual mostró confusión.

—Andrae, te debo mi vida.

—Sigo sin entender porque me llaman por mi nombre.

—No me has salvado una, sino dos veces la vida. Me despertarte de mi error al seguir a Darrius y ahora me salvaste de una muerte segura — dijo —; mereces mi lealtad incondicional. De ahora en más, te seguiré hasta el final de mis días —prometió.

—Que enternecedor... no me gustaría romper ésta hermosa amistad — comentó una voz.

La voz del Emperador de mundos Shao Kahn retumbó por toda la cueva. Junto a él, estaban los guerreros que tenía dominados. Él ordenó que ataquen y los cuatro guerreros asintieron para defenderse como podían.

Si bien ellos cuatro eran guerreros de élite —Kung Lao, Daegon, Moloch y Reptile —, los cuatro combatientes se defendieron bien y decidieron luchar uno contra uno.

El primero era Kung Lao contra Taven, quien tenía la ayuda del espíritu de Liu Kang. El monje posesiona el cuerpo de su amigo, provocándole un suicidio y saliendo airoso de éste.

La segunda lucha era entre Reptile y Smoke, donde estuvieron un largo rato luchando en la invisibilidad, hasta que un ruido seco impactó al suelo. La invisibilidad se fue, logrando verse la cabeza del saurio rodar y al ninja gris limpiándose las manos con las ropas de éste.

Moloch y Cyrax luchaban arduamente, aunque el cyborg recordó como pudo neutralizarlo en su primer combate. Cyrax comenzó a arrojarle bombas hasta rodearlo, de manera que se le hizo imposible hacer algo al demonio, el cual explotó en pedazos.

Savage, finalmente, se medía contra el semidiós Daegon, que tenía la ventaja por tener dos espadas. El humano hubiese muerto, de no ser porque Dairou lo atacó por la espalda y partió en dos, asesinándolo.

—Gracias, por salvarme, Dairou — agradeció el humano.

—Andrae, prometí servirte hasta el último día de mi vida.

A pesar de los agradecimientos, el mismo Shao Kahn decidió combatir al quinteto de guerreros, quienes se colocaron en posición de combate... sólo para ser mandados a volar por el mismo Kahn, quien simplemente movió su mano derecha y apuntó a los guerreros.

El samurái se levantó y decidió atacar sólo a Kahn. Impresionados por la valentía del humano, Cyrax y Taven le arrojaron sus armas, logrando que Andrae las use en su combate, chocando con el martillo de Shao Kahn. La lucha, sin embargo, no duraría mucho, ya que el ser más poderoso de Tierra 1 le propinó un duro golpe en el abdomen al muchacho, quien — aún débil por no descansar adecuadamente — voló y cayó con sus demás compañeros

—No sé porque intentan escapar; yo soy Shao Kahn, el ser más poderoso de éste universo. Y ahora que conozco más mundos que éste, iré por ellos y los conquistaré.

—¿Cuál es tu motivación para conquistar, Shao Kahn? — preguntó pausadamente Smoke.

—Muy fácil: me gusta, me divierte. Es como un juego de niños, señoritas. ¿Nunca escucharon "El Poder es Justicia"? Muy bien, aplica esto aquí: yo soy el más fuerte y mi visión es la que debe respetarse. No sé como fueron a ése mundo y ustedes dos se liberaron, pero me encargaré que no ocurra de nuevo — comentó, atrayendo al samurái con sus poderes.

—¡Andrae! — gritaron todos.

Shao Kahn tenía atrapado a Andrae con su mano derecha, mientras comenzaba a asfixiarlo con mucha fuerza, así el humano moriría de una manera dolorosa. Pero lo que Kahn no sabía, era que Andrae tenía la espada de Cyrax, la cual logró clavar en la mano de Kahn, provocando que éste último lo soltase. El humano atrajó la espada de Taven con el poder del viento, e inició un choque de armas contra Kahn, quien usaba su martillo para defenderse y atacar.

Sorprendido, Kahn no llegó a entender como un simple humano combatía contra él, demostrando tanto valor y tenacidad, cosa que pasó años sin ver en alguien que luche contra él.

—Muy bien, me has sorprendido, joven Andrae — el humano bufó al escuchar que su rival lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre —. He de adimitir que me tienes agasajado, y por ello te daré la oportunidad de unirte a mí.

La proposición de Kahn fue negada al momento por el humano. El Emperador le dijo que le daría unos años para que piense bien que hacer. Shao Kahn creó un portal, arrojando a sus enemigos en él.

—Nos volveremos a ver..., Andrae — musitó por lo bajo el Emperador, llevándose a sus soldados muertos en lucha.

* * *

Los guerreros absorbidos por el portal aparecieron en un nuevo mundo, donde decidieron armar un plan para el futuro. Los guerreros de Tierra 1 decidieron buscar una manera de volver a su universo y armar un plan para destruir a la amenaza que representaba Shao Kahn; Andrae se negaba y una discusión entre los buenos inició.

—Debemos volver a nuestro mundo, Andrae — explicó el cyborg amarillo.

—¡¿Cómo harán?! ¡Kahn los va a matar!

—No importa; tenemos que luchar — dijo Smoke.

A pesar de seguir discutiendo por un largo rato, el samurái comprendió las razones de sus amigos: ellos serían una carga en su mundo y en el que estaban; ellos estaban destinados a volver a su universo natal, aunque llevase grandes riesgos. Antes de separarse, Cyrax y Taven le regalaron sus espadas, mientras que Smoke le regaló todas sus bombas — argumentando que no las necesitaba para nada —. Los cinco guerreros y el alma de Liu Kang decidieron ir al Nexus de ése mundo, que los podría llevar a Tierra 1 lo antes posible.

Luego de separarse, samurái y mercenario siguieron su camino por el bosque de Kuatan — así lo identificó Dairou —, hasta que encontraron a una persona bastante familiar inconsciente.

—¡¿D'Vorah?! — exclamaron ambos.

—Andrae, déjame revisar a mí — comentó el mercenario —. Tu vida es más importante que la mía.

El samurái iba a objetar, pero calló y el mercenario se acercó a la mujer, quien era la D'Vorah de su universo. El humano cargó a la dama, mientras que el mercenario le cubría la espalda.

Andrae caminó hasta llegar a una cueva, donde dejó a D'Vorah y salió a buscar algunas frutas para cuando la chica despierte.

Dairou quedó con D'Vorah hasta que Savage regresó con algunas frutas consigo. El humano le dio algunas a Dairou y se quedó con otras, mientras las restantes las dejaba para la kritiin.

* * *

Pasado el día, la noche llegó, así que Dairou creó una fogata para combatir el frío de Kuatan; en tanto, Savage buscó algunos animales y los cazó, para comer a la noche.

Mientras Dairou cocinaba, Savage se quitó parte de la armadura y la remera, para tapar a D'Vorah con ésta y utilizar su arma; Dairou lo observó algo sorprendido, aunque decidió seguir con lo suyo.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La pregunta fue de la misma D'Vorah, quien había recuperado el conocimiento. Al ver a dos de sus "enemigos", la mujer se asustó un poco, sin embargo, el humano de la Tierra la calmó un poco, mientras el seidiano le ofreció algo de pescado cocido; la mujer aceptó gustosa y devoró el pescado en cuestión de instantes. Con algo de confianza, D'Vorah contó que le sucedió.

—Cuando Magnus me derrotó, caí en éste universo, donde D'Vorah es buscada como criminal de alto rango en la Tierra y el Mundo Exterior — contó —. Debí ocultarme por un leve tiempo, hasta que me crucé a sus amigos Li Mei y Blaze. Ellos me contaron que el portal que los absorbió, los trajo a éste mundo y no los dejó en el nuestro — explicó —, así que decidimos trabajar en equipo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después? — preguntó el terrestre.

—Estaba buscándolos porque nos separamos unos momentos y no volvieron más. En cuanto los busqué, me encontré con la Kitana de éste universo, quien aún es un espectro del mal. Luchamos y me derrotó, pero al ver que no era la D'Vorah que buscaba. Hubiese muerto si no me hubiesen traído — finalizó.

—Andrae te trajo — dijo Dairou —. Es a él a quien debes darle las gracias — prosiguió.

—Muchas gracias..., Andrae.

—De nada, D'Vorah. ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?

—Tengo una deuda de gratitud contigo — dijo, acariciándole una mejilla —; algún día te la pagaré como sé debe, pero primero debemos salir de aquí.

Antes de salir del lugar, D'Vorah se encontró con su amigo Kotal Kahn, quien fue saludadó por los dos guerreros del bien.

Kahn contó que le ocurrió al finalizar el torneo, así que propuso una alianza entre los cuatro hasta volver a su mundo. El humano aceptó, aunque pidió encontrar a sus amigos antes de volver, cosa que fue concedida. Los cuatro comieron y decidieron dormir, ya que al otro día iba a haber mucha acción.

En la madrugada, D'Vorah se despertó un poco sobresaltada; sabía que alguien los estaba espiando. La dama salió del escondite, decidida a encontrar a su espía. Al salir, una red de magia la atrapó, revelándose Ermac junto a su emperador.

—Tenemos a la traidora, excelencia.

—Muy bien — felicitó el Osh-Tekk —, llévenla directamente para ejecución. Yo mismo la ejecutaré — ordenó.

Antes de irse, el emperador dejó una nota en la cueva, donde dormían los tres guerreros restantes. Al ser un lugar oscuro, no sabría cuantos eran con exactitud, aunque no era su estilo matar a traición.

Al día siguiente, Savage despertó y encontró la nota. Al leerla, fue a buscar a Kotal y Dairou, mostrándola.

—"Su amiga es una traidora y será ejecutada en el nombre del gran Kotal Kahn hoy al mediodía. Si quieren ver como la matan, vengan a verlo en la plaza principal" — leyó el Osh-Tekk —. ¡MALDICIÓN!

—Calma, Kotal; la vamos a salvar — dijo el humano, poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo del guerrero azul.

Kotal se calmó. Con la temple ganada, los tres se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Ellos debían rescatar a D'Vorah, encontrar a Liu Kang, Magnus, Johnny Cage, Blaze, Li Mei y volver a su mundo, pero eso no impediría romperle los huesos a algunos idiotas...

Todo sea por los amigos.

¿Fin?


End file.
